


Dark and Cruel

by dreaminginscenes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Hawk Moth Reveal, Illustrations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginscenes/pseuds/dreaminginscenes
Summary: Seeing Adrien's fury at the truth about his own father, Gabriel finally begins to fear.





	Dark and Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one shot. Maybe I will add more later. Mostly written because of the illustrations, plus the ANGST.  
> \--Inspired by the confrontation in Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame--

Gabriel smacked against the stone; he heard a crack from his wrist, but couldn't stop to consider the ensuing pain.

He whirled around to face his opponent; Chat Noir.

His own son.

Adrien's clawed hand fizzed with a sandy cloud of black death. There was no indication in his stance that he was not prepared to unleash the full force of that power.

Gabriel scrambled back as Adrien took a step closer. "Now--Now Adrien, listen to me--"

"NO!" Adrien shouted, his voice reverberating through the cathedral-like chamber, "You listen to ME! All my life you told me the world was a dark, cruel place. But now I realize the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like YOU!"

Adrien's cataclysmic hand was raised dangerously high. His black mask had melted away as well, leaving those unmistakable green eyes unhindered by a black façade. The gleam in them; the sneer across his boyish features; it was all so unlike him.

And yet, as Gabriel considered all that had led to this point, Adrien's fury fit too well.

How many times had Gabriel felt the same fire that burned in his son's stare? And how much more justified was Adrien to feel that fire than Gabriel?

His mind raced through years of memories in an instance; from the moment he had told Adrien his mother was gone to Adrien's horrified eyes minutes before as Hawkmoth's mask had faded away.

Every harsh word, every neglected interaction, every spiteful glace--every _sin_ \--laid bare before him.

The shame that settled on Gabriel's shoulders made him wish Adrien would simply end him right where he cowered.


End file.
